How to Write a Love Story
by MedJuris1
Summary: Maura is exploring her literary side, and Jane is required for inspiration. Rizzles? Well, duh.
1. Chapter 1

AN. I don't think this will be a long story. Probably just a few chapters. It sometimes takes me some time to write these chapters, and I do apologize for that. I hope you enjoy. I do love your favorites, and especially reviews. Even the bad ones. You learn from them. Thank you for reading. I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, cause if I did we wouldn't need fanfiction.

xx

Maura was dreading having this conversation with Jane. She felt she had to because she knows how sensitive Jane is to scandal. Things were going so great. Maura finally had a publisher interested in her writing, and she thought for sure they were going to publish her book.

Maura had written an excellent crime thriller. She would readily admit that the years of working cases with Jane had inspired her. Her imagination taking over and coming up with new scenarios and ideas that eventually led to a full and unique manuscript. The editor loved the story, with one area of exception – the heroine had no lover. That would never sell.

One suggestion that made Maura immediately flush was that the medical examiner and detective should have an affair. Perhaps even fall in love. Maura felt instantly ill. She clearly had based the characters on Jane and herself. Jane knew this, along with everybody else that Maura told about the book. She tried to protest, but the publisher was so firm on the idea that she found herself willing to do a rewrite that would include this lesbian affair.

Now, Maura was about to tell Jane about the rewrite, and she had no idea how she would handle it. Oh, Maura knew it would be ugly, she just didn't know how ugly it might get.

XXXX

Jane walked into the Robber with even more confidence than usual. She had solved a big case and things were going good. She plopped down across from Maura and began to launch into her regular complaint about people taking their desired booth, when she suddenly realized something was wrong.

"What's going on, Maura. I can tell something is bothering you," Jane questioned. Nothing could get Jane's attention like an upset Maura.

Maura launched right in to rambling, "Jane, please try not to get angry. And I promise I will not do it if you are going to be upset. Honestly, I won't mind. If you say no, I'll understand. I can't believe I agreed to it in the first place, but I was so excited about getting a novel published that I.."

"Maura!" Jane shouted, bringing Maura out of her filibuster. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jane, I visited my publisher, well, soon-to-be-publisher..", Maura started, but Jane cut her off.

"Wait, soon-to-be-publisher?! Maura that is fantastic. I knew they would love your book. Why do you look like you were at a funeral? You should be really happy.."

"Jane." Maura tried to interrupt her.

"This is great news."

"Jane." Maura tried more forcefully.

"You can now add fiction writer to your Vitae." Jane said with a laugh.

"JANE!" Maura shouted. Causing Jane to finally pay attention.

"They want me to write in a love story, or at least some kind of romantic situation with the medical examiner."

Jane laughed. "So what, Maura? That's not a big deal. Look, I am sure you could write something hotter than _Fifty Shades_ , not that I ever read it. Certainly the queen of owning her sexuality isn't afraid of writing about it. Really, Maura. I think I am becoming more like you and you like me. Haha!"

"Jane, they want the affair to be with your character," Maura said, bracing for impact.

"WHAT?!" Jane boomed. Jumping to her feet. "Why in the hell would they want that? What kind of publisher did you go to? Are you saying you already agreed to this? Maura, I have told everyone about this book. Oh my God!"

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane. Although she sort of expected this reaction, Jane's seemingly grossed out response at the idea of their characters having an affair actually hurt. Probably because it felt very personal to Maura, as a person who had harbored feelings for her best friend for years.

"Jane, the publisher thinks the characters have real chemistry. And we _do_ have chemistry, right? Even if it's not, not sexual chemistry?" Maura reached. "Plus, these characters are roughly based on us, they don't have to be an exact depiction of us. I would just tell people that." Maura reasoned.

"And you think Crowe is going to accept that explanation?" Jane asked rhetorically.

Maura sighed, "Hmm, well, I suggest not encouraging him to read the book."

For Jane, all of the taunts and innuendos that she and other women cops field about being lesbos came rushing back. She was even aware that there was some gossip about her and Maura, but she didn't let that bother her because she knew that nobody had any real evidence of either of them being gay. This book, however, would throw gasoline on the fire. While she tried not care about what others thought, sometimes she still did. Plus, the idea of Maura writing a romance with the two of them in mind stirred up a lot of anxiety and she knew exactly why.

"You're really going to write this, aren't you? And I can't stop you," Jane asked, hoping Maura would back out.

"I won't if you are truly objecting to it, but I really want this book published, and to tell you the truth… I don't mind the suggestion. It will stretch my skills as a writer," Maura reasoned.

"Fine. But nothing too… you know. Just plop something in there and be done with it."

"Jane, it can't be that way. I can't write a good crime thriller but then throw in a second-rate romance in the middle of it. It has to be believable and interesting to people."

"Fine, Maura. I just don't really want to talk about this anymore, okay." Jane said, sounding a little defeated. Of course she didn't push it. This is Maura's dream and there was no way that Jane was going to ruin it. She knew she was just going to have to suck it up. And screw Crowe anyway. He could only dream of having Maura write about a romance with him.

On the other side of the table, Maura was contemplating on how to ask Jane for a very big favor. After hearing Jane just declare that she didn't want to talk about this subject any more, it was going to be a hard thing to ask.

"Jane, I want you to help me with inspiration for the book," Maura said directly.

Jane nearly spit out her beer.

"You what?!" Maura, have you totally lost it? I know that the creative types are supposed to be a little nuts, but you haven't even finished your first book yet," Jane barked.

"Nevermind, Jane. You're right. It was a silly idea. I really do appreciate you supporting me on this, even if you totally appalled at the idea." Maura said. This time being the one to look defeated.

Jane wasn't sure if Maura knew this or not, but there really was no way for Jane to deny Maura when she looked that way. And Jane knew that she didn't find the idea appalling either. In fact, quite the opposite, and that is what worried her. She would walk a million miles to make her happy. So it was no surprise when she found herself asking,

"What do you want me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for all of the follows and the reviews. It is so fun to read people's thoughts. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if I missed some typos.

Quite a few thoughts went through Jane's mind in the last few seconds after asking Maura how she can help "inspire" her writing. The truth was that Jane was a little dizzy. There was something hot about Maura writing a romance about them, and then there was also something very frightening. Jane wasn't too confident in herself about this whole situation. She had become an expert at avoiding her feelings, but this seemed like a disaster waiting to happen.

The truth is, Jane may be the detective, but she knew that there were certain things that Maura was very perceptive about. Jane worried she would be completely transparent if this went on too long. She would be mortified if Maura figured everything out. She was certain beyond everything that her feelings were not reciprocated.

Jane was so caught up in her thoughts, that she almost missed Maura's request.

"Well, as I said, I want this to be believable. I wonder if you can help me come up with scenarios of how the whole relationship gets started. I think I can figure out the mechanics of how we might engage in carnal lesbian pleasure, " Maura asked bluntly.

Jane's mouth was gaped open for a full five seconds before she realized she was about to drool. She could feel her ears burning and she knew she was blushing. Jane being Jane, she knew just how to recover in the best Jane way, "Eww, Maura, God, do you have to describe things so graphically? Geesh."

Maura shook her head. She will never understand her friend's aversion to talking about sex in any real way. Yes, Jane will joke around, but she can be a little bit of a prude. Maura writes it off as being part of Jane's Catholic upbringing. She is sometimes surprised that Jane managed to be a convincing prostitute.

"Oh Jane. I was hardly graphic. Although I can be, if you want me to." Maura teased while adding a little wink.

Nothing is more fun than messing with Jane. Jane with her red ears and bulging eyes whenever Maura says something titillating. Maura felt guilty for it, but she loved seeing a squirming Jane. Until this moment, she had done a pretty good job of keeping her feelings for Jane away from this conversation, but seeing Jane all uncomfortable was simply adorable.

Maura knew she had to tread lightly here. One false move and she could send Jane running for the hills. Her freak out just a few minutes prior when she found out what the editor wanted was proof of this. Jane was straight, which may have been a damn shame, but it was still the truth. Out of all the lesbians Maura knew at the Boston Police Department, Maura had to fall for the straight person.

"What is it Maura?" Jane asked

"Excuse me?" Maura said, realizing she had spaced off.

"You were shaking your head. What were you thinking about?" Jane said.

"Oh, nothing. Look, I know you are very uncomfortable with this. I am aware that the whole idea of us together is ….truly unappealing to you, but it would really help me out. Still, I offered you a pass and I mean it." Maura conceded.

Jane felt guilty. She didn't want Maura to know that she had feelings for her, but she also didn't want Maura to think that she was grossed out at the idea of having feelings for her.

"Maura, the idea is not 'truly unappealing' to me. I am just a little surprised and shocked by what you are being asked to do, but I will help you. I just have no idea how I can be of help," Jane said honestly.

Jane was certainly afraid of her little secret getting out and hurting Maura in the process, but she was also aware that how she was acting now was hurting Maura, so she had to get it together.

"Thank you, Jane. Don't worry, I am not going to ask you anything too personal. I just want to pick your brain and get some ideas on how a romantic relationship between us might start. Is that okay?" Maura asked.

Maura had imagined how their relationship would start a thousand times, but she thought that getting Jane's ideas may somehow make her writing better.

"Fire away," Jane said, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

"Okay, when you imagine us starting a romantic relationship, who do you think would make the first move?" Maura asked curiously.

Jane's mind froze. In that moment, she was certain she had died and was sent to hell. If Maura knew how many times she had wondered this very same thing, she would be knocked for six. Jane was not sure how he could do this. How could she answer questions about a relationship in a pretend way when she had been thinking about these things for years? She was almost certain that Maura would know that these were not just things Jane made up on the fly, but they were really her thoughts, really her desires.

She decided the safest way was to make fun of the question, which is how she handled a lot of things when they got too close to her. "I guess it depends Maura, if I'm 'the guy' then I suppose it would be me." Jane laughed, even though she didn't even find _herself_ funny.

Maura couldn't help but look disappointed, even though she didn't want to. After all, what could she expect from Jane? To her, the whole situation was one big make-believe joke. It had no bearing on their real lives, and Jane couldn't even imagine a scenario of them falling in love. Realizing that her reaction was probably noticeable to Jane, Maura put on her game face, sat up straight and rebounded.

"Alright. So, in your mind we would have a stereotypical same-sex relationship where I would be the traditional feminine party and you would be the more dominant, masculine-presenting one. Is that correct?" Maura asked seriously, scribbling some notes and not even looking up at Jane.

Jane's heart squeezed. All she could think was, _No, no, Maura, I don't think that way at all,_ but she couldn't say it. She felt ill at Maura's matter-of-fact tone when it came to the idea of them being in a relationship. This whole situation was just a project for Maura. Jane already knew that, but she needed to accept it. At the same time, she really wanted to give Maura good ideas for her book. It was important to her, and therefore it was important to Jane.

Leveling with Maura and in a quiet voice, Jane became real. If she couldn't really have Maura, at least she could use these damn feelings for the good, right? "Actually, Maura, that is not what I really think. What I think is that you and I wouldn't have any roles accept to be Maura and Jane. That is how it has always been. If we were to fall in love, it would have to be that way. And that's pure non-fiction right there," she concluded. Her body flooded with anxiety. Certainly she just gave herself away.

On the other side of the table, Maura was doing everything she could not to let her eyes fill up with tears. She had dreamed, and fantasized, and thought, and nearly prayed for Jane to say anything remotely close to what she just said. Maura had no idea how to reply without it sounding like the love-sick fool that she was.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have asked Jane for this favor._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for the late update. Holidays and work. You know the drill. Thank you for your reviews and follows, I will try to update more regularly now. Love your comments and thoughts.

"Why Jane, I had no idea you were such a romantic!" Maura gushed.

There are a lot of things that Maura has learned from Jane, and the ability to deflect with humor is one of them. Maura was still frightened. She was certain that her face went flush when Jane said what she did. How could Jane not know that it took her breath away?

Perhaps the answer to that question had something to do with Jane's own fears that she was completely transparent. To her relief, however, Maura did not seem to take her seriously. Why would she?

"Jane, from what I am gathering, you are saying that a real romance would require the characters to be genuine from the very beginning," Maura said before immediately recognizing her hypocrisy. She has been the least genuine person there is.

"Well, maybe not Maura. There has to be some kind of mystery, right? Some secret that the characters don't know about one another. It would be a really boring story otherwise." Jane wasn't exactly sure why she said it, because she doesn't really care about romantic plots at all, but she was also aware that she is far less than honest about her own feelings and emotions. It was pretty much a way to excuse herself, and she knew it.

 _Nakita's raven hair swirled around her as she stepped out of the car into a cold, windy night in Boston. Her raw beauty immediately attracting the eye of the sophisticated and self-assured ME. The detective's throaty voice cut through the hustle of crime scene, "You certainly look fine this evening, Doctor." Usually a brash compliment such as this would not impress the doctor, and this time was no exception._

"Oh come on, Maura… Nakita? You're kidding me. I would hardly say I have raw beauty, and I sure as hell would not have the balls to say something like that to you! Plus, I think I have more class than that." Jane was mortified by her character's behavior. She couldn't imagine a circumstance when she would be so obviously flirtatious with Maura. Oh, she has flirted with her, but in her own way. Never so brazen.

Maura giggled. To her, this scenario was hot. It's Jane, but a little less reserved. And, Nakita sounds exotic.

"Jane, do you want the characters to be exactly like you and I? That will certainly make this conversation much more interesting." Maura could not believe she just said that. Jane would certainly freak out now. Just implying this may make Jane run.

"Well, you got to be you, Maura. I'm the one who turned into "Nakita." "You know what I would find hot, Maura?"

 _Carla asked the ME, "What do you think happened, doc?" What does your gut tell you?" The ME thought a minute and said, "I suspect it was the same killer" and Carla was immediately turned on by the ME's willingness to have a hunch. Carla had to fan herself._

Jane laughed out loud at her own joke. If she had to be Nakita the woman-dog, then she could pick on Maura about something.

"Very amusing, Jane. I'm sorry to give your fantasy a cold shower, but we both know I will never do that. And Carla? As in Carla your mother's friend?"

"I like her name, alright. It's a regular person's name. Not like Nakita, for God's sake."

Frost had already repeated himself twice, but Jane still wasn't listening. She barely survived her conversation with Maura. For the first time, unless they were pissed at each other, Jane was actually glad to get away from her. Jane simply couldn't figure out why this would happen. She thought about just telling Maura that the whole thing was just too weird for her, but Maura really wanted her help and she knows that she doesn't have a great track record of refusing Maura.

"Jane. What is going on? And don't tell me nothing. This is a big case, and I have not seen you this distracted in a long time."

Frost was right, and Jane knew it. She was completely disconnected and needed to get on board. "I'm sorry, Barry. I am just stressed about something, that's all." Barry respected boundaries. He wasn't the kind of guy to push. But when he started to say something about the case again and Jane still wasn't listening, his patience left him.

Jane! What the hell is going on? And don't tell me it's none of my business or something. Let's talk about it and fix it so we can get back to work."

Barry's tone annoyed Jane, but then again she could hardly blame him. She was in another world and was pretty useless at the moment. Still, she couldn't imagine telling Barry about her predicament. She knows he would just laugh and jab at her about it.

"Barry, I can't talk to you…" Jane stopped mid-sentence considering her options. She knew he would make fun of her, but maybe he could help with some ideas and get her off the hook. He would eventually find out anyway. He would probably be the first person to read her book.

"Okay, partner, I'm going to tell you something and I expect you to laugh at me about it, but if you laugh too hard I am going to knock you off of your chair. Got it?

Barry smiled. Only one kind of issue could make Jane so anxious and ready to fight. One thing that really embarrassed her to that point. _Feelings._ Particularly the romantic kind. She nearly kicked his ass when he made fun of her about the fisherman who fell for her and named his boat after her. So, Barry prepared himself and was determined to not crack up at whatever she told him. Unfortunately for Barry..

"Maura's editor wants her main characters to fall in love with each other and have an affair. Those two characters are based on Maura and me," Jane said with absolute seriousness. As if she were testifying in court.

Barry didn't react at first. He didn't really understand it. Jane's seriousness, coupled with this being the last thing he thought he would hear caused him to have the same kind of reaction he would have had if Jane had spoken in another language. His head cocked to the side like he was a Cocker Spaniel.

Jane rolled her eyes. Barry was probably not going to be of help after all.

"Sorry." Barry finally said. "Did you just say that Maura is going to have to write a story where you guys are lovers?"

"Yes, damnit, that's exactly what I said."

"Ha! Oh my God, I am going to pre-order my copy from Amazon right now! Ha ha OOOOF." Barry didn't finish what he was saying before he found himself on his back in the squad room. Jane made good on her promise, taking one ridiculously strong leg and knocking his chair over with him in it.

"What were you just saying, Barold?" Jane said as she stood over him.

"I said that editor is crazy. It's ridiculous to ask Maura to do that."

"Exactly what I thought, too." Jane said as she reached out to help her partner off of the floor.

Maura knew that consulting her mother about this would be a mistake. Their relationship had improved significantly, but she was still Constance. Still, she needed to talk to someone, and Constance knew about her feelings for Jane. She was less than enthused about Maura's situation, however.

"Maura, I think you need to stop this now. Just go back to Jane and tell her thanks, but no thanks. Do this on your own. By now, I think you know that you could wright a love story about you and Jane in your sleep. I think you need to seriously examine your reasoning for asking her to do this."

Maura thought for a minute. She _had_ examined her reasoning, hadn't she? She wanted Jane's help. She wanted Jane to provide insight. That was her motivation. It was simply to solicit Jane's advice. To get Jane's perspective on what they would be like as a couple. To see Jane respond to it. Wait. To see Jane respond to it? To see Jane respond to the idea of them in love under the guise of writing a story. Immediately, Maura recognized the truth in this.

Maura suddenly felt guilty. Her mother was right. She did not have a really good reason to do this to Jane. Yes, she needed to tell her because she wouldn't want her to find out after the book came out. And yes, it was not going to be something Jane liked, but she would have gotten over it. Asking for Jane's help was simply not necessary. It was selfish. It was out of curiosity. It was out of the dream that somehow Jane would like the idea and it would lead to something more.

And it did, it led to more heartache.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, again, for taking so long to update. My hand was in a splint for a while. Made it a little difficult to type. Back at it. Thanks for keeping me on my toes!

Maura stayed up well into the night. Her mother's words and her own realization about the situation keeping her awake. Maybe she should just tell Jane the truth. The worst thing that would happen is Jane would be upset that she didn't tell her sooner, and decline to get involved. They had been friends for so long that Maura knew instinctively that Jane would never do something rash like stop being her friend. But, their friendship would change, and Maura wasn't sure she could handle that.

It was much safer, albeit less honest, to do what her mother suggested, which was to tell Jane she can do this on her own. Because she could. No, Jane would insist. She would apologize for not being very helpful and even though she would hate it, she would insist on helping because she is a real friend. Still, Maura needed a way for them to get out of this, and she thinks she has an idea.

"So, let me get this straight. You don't want me to help you anymore, instead you are going to ask a lesbian friend for advice on how you and I would become involved. It sounds a little weird, Maura. Which lesbian friend?" Jane asked. Feeling a little relieved that she may not have to participate in this anymore. It is just too hard. She already has a difficult time managing her feelings, but purposely enlisting her imagination in front of Maura without tipping her hand feels impossible. Maybe this is for the best?

"To be honest Jane, it is a woman that I dated briefly in college."

Jane's mind froze. Maybe this is not for the best.

"What? You dated a woman in college? I, I never knew you dated a woman?" Jane asked, genuinely shocked, but trying not to look like it.

For her part, Maura had no idea why she why she just admitted that. The whole point of this was to not be so obvious to Jane. She can't lie, but she is quite skilled at omitting. She didn't have to tell Jane that. This may freak Jane out almost as much. Oh well. Here we go.

"Well, I didn't know how you would feel about that, Jane. I haven't been interested in other women since we met, so there never seemed to be a reason to mention it. Besides, at least you are off the hook, right? And, maybe Angelica can provide some….inspiration," Maura said, before adding a wink. Did she just say that to Jane? Maura was sure she was losing her mind.

No, actually. She knew what was happening. She was getting tired. Tired and frustrated and annoyed with herself for not having any courage. She has never hid who she is in front of anyone else. She looks back and wonders why she ever felt the need to in front of Jane.

Jane recognized right away the searing feeling of jealousy. This was all too much. She is in love with Maura, but never told her because she didn't know Maura liked women. Had she been privileged to this nugget of information about Maura she may have felt more confident to make a move. And if that's not bad enough, Maura wants to talk to this woman and have her be her "inspiration." Fuck that. In this moment, despite knowing she had no right to be, Jane was annoyed with Maura.

"Well, I don't know why you ever needed my help at all, Maura. Clearly you have more experience than I do. I still think you could have mentioned it. I thought we were in same boat, and you know I thought that."

Only Jane could make Maura so angry. "Well, I also had sex with my English Lit professor in college. And there was this interesting encounter in anatomy lab, as well. Do you need to know about everyone I have had sex with, or are you only worried about the women, Jane? Don't worry, you're safe."

And in that moment, Maura meant it. She loved Jane, but Jane's response was a cold shower on her feelings.

Jane rose to her feet looking down at Maura who appeared calm despite the anguish within. "Oh, I'm not worried, Maura. You're right. I am relieved. Go find, Angelica. Then I won't have to think about this stupid book anymore. I won't have to think about this stupid gay plot!"

Maura stood and faced Jane. "And you don't have to think about this stupid, gay, ME."

And she was gone.

The minute the door closed behind Maura Jane instantly regretted what she said. How could she be so mean to Maura? Maura hadn't really done anything wrong. Of course she didn't have to tell Jane that she had slept with women. She couldn't possibly know why that information would matter so much to her. And what is worse is that she left Maura with the impression that she was somehow disgusted by this information, rather than frustrated and jealous.

Maura pulled her car over. She was crying so hard she couldn't see the rode. Her mother was right. This whole thing was a huge mistake. Not only was she forced to accept that Jane really didn't love her, but that her friendship with Jane was going to change – just as she knew it would. Or could there actually be a friendship, really. Jane responded to Maura's disclosure about Angelica in a way that she did not expect. It honestly shocked Maura that Jane would be angry about her being in a relationship with a woman. She never thought Jane to be homophobic, just straight and Catholic. She knows that they will not always be angry with each other, but maybe this whole situation has created a rift that can't be repaired.

There was still one thing remaining also, Jane still didn't know that Maura would have given anything to give life to their story. And now, at this very low point, Maura decides that she won't hold on to that information any longer. She is going to tell Jane. She must. Oh, she isn't looking forward to it. It would be awkward. And she would probably need some time away from Jane to get some perspective and heal – assuming she ever would. And it may very well be nailing the coffin shut on their friendship, but Maura has had enough. It had come down to possibly losing her friendship, or absolutely losing her sanity.

Jane sat across from Frost looking distracted once again. This time, however, Jane appeared miserable as well as overwhelmed. Ever since Jane told him she was helping Maura with her book, she has not been the same. The connection was easy for Frost to make. He had always suspected that his partner's feelings for Dr. Isles was more than platonic. He had always assumed that about Dr. Isles, too.

"Jane, are you alright?" Frost was quite delicate with the question. So much so that it actually got Jane's attention right away. Ordinarily, Jane would say she is fine. Or she would tell Frost to butt out. Or she would simply dodge the question. But, this isn't an ordinary day. This is the day that she let Maura walk out on her, and the reason is loaded with irony. Maura having a history with women is probably the best news Jane could ever get, and instead of behaving that way, she skewered Maura for it. Not that Maura's interest in women would translate to interest in her, but at least the possibility was there. And looking back, there were times that Jane thought that maybe Maura was interested in her, too, but she simply didn't allow herself to act.

"No, Partner. I'm not okay. And I need your help, I think. I'm an idiot."

Frost decided to gamble. What the hell. It wouldn't be the first time he ended up on his ass after Jane kicked it.

"Jane, why don't you just tell her." Frost sounded as serious and assured of his assessment as Jane had ever heard him. Not like the guy who joked about buying the book from Amazon. Jane looked at Frost, and for a moment thought about lying, but she had done enough of that already.

"I don't know how. Frost, I have really screwed everything up. I hurt her feelings tonight. I dared her to go to this other woman. What am I supposed to do? Go to her house and say, 'Hey, Maura, sorry I behaved like a complete and total ass about the news that you have dated women. You know what you should do, you should really date _me_.'

Before she was aware of what was happening, Frost made a quick move and Jane ended up flat on her back on the floor. Frost had used his own powerful leg and flipped Jane over. Stunned by what he had done, and a little breathless, Jane laid there wide-eyed as Frost stood over her.

"You're a coward. And frankly, I think Isles is, too. You need to get yourselves together, or you don't deserve what you've got." And with that, Frost was gone. Jane couldn't help but think that she has now caused two of her best friends to walk out on her in the same day.

A personal best.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for hanging with me and being patient about updates. I really do appreciate all of your thoughts, favs, all of it. It makes people who write these things smile. It actually makes us smile when we think of YOU smiling. Thanks, again. Enjoy.

 _And how do you write a love story? Your characters must have chemistry. They must have a rhythm between them that the reader feels they can dance to. There must be a symmetry to them that makes the reader believe they are perfect for each other. Unrequited love, secrecy, and a dash of danger and jealousy are ingredients that burn hot. The frustration of miscommunication, foolishness, and sometimes plain stupidity make the reader yell at the pages and turn them all the more. A pull between the characters can seem to move at glacial speed and only serve to agonize the reader more. And finally, passion. And oh, did these characters have passion. The detective under cover took on a whole different meaning now._

 _The END._

Thank you for reading Dr. Maura Isles book! Reviews on Amazon and Goodreads are appreciated.

 _XXXXX_

The clanging of the glass drew everyone's attention to Maura's editor. "To Maura and Jane, who rose above the painful requests of Maura's perfectionistic, and yet brilliant, editor, to deliver an entertaining and sometimes exhausting love story in the middle of a brilliant crime novel. Sexy! Hopefully Maura being on the Best Seller's list will make up for all of it. Cheers!"

The applause from friends, family and colleagues was embarrassing to Jane, but rewarding to Maura. She had worked hard on her book. It was with total satisfaction that she could share the credit with Jane, who permitted herself to be Maura's love interest in her book. Actually, to be technical, Jane had to agreed to be Maura's love interest three times!

It was true that Maura's book was excellent. It was the kind of novel that you can't seem to put down until it's over. No doubt she would she would get great reviews, and, indeed, it had Best Seller written all over it. After all, Frost had pre-bought at least ten copies and plans on giving them away as Christmas gifts. He really does love his free Amazon Prime shipping. In addition to an excellent psychological thriller with a unique villain, Maura weaved in a love story between the ME and homicide detective that was just as compelling and very hot.

"Thank you, everyone," Maura said as began to make a few remarks. "I truly appreciate everyone's support and patience with me as I wrestled with this book for nearly a year. I know my moods were not always, shall I say, pleasant. In fact, there were probably times I was rather intolerable. But mostly, I want to thank my dear friend Jane, who allowed so much of herself to be embodied in my book's character. Thank you, Jane."

Not one for public speaking, but also not one to be ungrateful, Jane had to respond. "I am very proud of your book, Maura. I know I didn't help very much, but I am happy to have been a part of it." Jane said with absolute sincerity. "When you first asked for my help with this crime/love story, I was completely overwhelmed and had serious doubts, but then you told me your idea of how our characters would get together, and I thought it was a slam/dunk. Way to go, Maura. Congratulations." Jane smiled, leading the party to applaud one more time for the first-time author.

Despite the ribbing from assholes like Detective Crowe, nobody that really mattered to Jane seemed surprised at the request of Maura's editor. Even Angela referred to it as "perfectly reasonable". To say that this reaction shocked Jane would be a total understatement. She expected her mother to be concerned about what others would think and call Carla for damage control. Jane realizes now that she needs to give her mother more credit. Yes, she always tries to marry her off. Yes, she hates that she is a cop, but no, she has never implied that Jane can't be the person she may be born to be. So, if her daughter's character is gay, then gay is who she is.

And Jane had so much appreciation for Frost. Yes, he got a few laughs out of the situation, but he never acted as if Jane and Maura's characters were a taboo or something to be embarrassed about. Frost having a lesbian mom may be why he responded with such understanding and openness. This helped Jane with her own emotions and fear. And ultimately, it may be why Jane felt comfortable enough to speak with Maura about ideas and make-believe and fantasies.

The celebration continued well into the night. Everyone taking their turn at congratulating Maura on her first book. Constance and Author even flew in for the occasion. As an artist, Constance was thrilled that her daughter was writing and not just cutting people open. Above all else, she was relieved that Maura survived this process with Jane. She was fully prepared for disaster.

Once the majority of the party had left, however, Maura knew who she wanted to finish the evening with. Standing on the terrace looking over the city, Jane was content just waiting for Maura. This was Maura's moment, and there is no way Jane would want Maura to give up a single minute of it.

Touching Jane on her shoulder, Maura smiled instantly when Jane turned toward her. Jane, who had been such a good friend throughout this whole experience.

"Thank you, Jane. I really do appreciate you helping me with my book. I knew this book would have some unexpected turns since I based it somewhat on us, but I have to admit, writing a crime novel that includes a love story about a medical examiner writing a crime novel that includes a love story, was not what I had originally set out to do. But it worked out well. Indeed, our characters, and even our character's characters all had a happy ending."

Jane looked around to see if anyone was watching before moving closer to Maura. "And most importantly, _we_ are having a happy ending. When do you want to tell the others that we fell in love during the writing of this book? Personally, I would like to keep it a secret between us for just a little longer."

Maura smiled. Her mind conjuring up imaginary images of her characters on the day they confessed their love. When the ME walked out on Jane's character in the restaurant for being a jerk, and the detective showing up at the ME's house with a sore back after being flipped out of her chair by Frost, or rather, Frost's character. The whole situation was so Maura and Jane-like, one could believe that it actually happened.

"Jane, I don't suppose you would be willing to be my inspiration for a sequel, would you? If this book really is a success, it may become a series. Just imagine. They could even make TV series someday. You, a tough, hot and sweet detective. And me, a fashionable and adorable ME."

Jane grinned devilishly, "Will I get to see more action like I did on page, what was it, 205? That was a great night for my character."

XXXXX

 _Oh and I nearly forgot; a good plot twist is always good for a story._

 _NOW, the END._


End file.
